Raising Tsuna!
by Rin-X-Edden
Summary: Jika kita ubah keadaanya dimana kedua orangtua Tsuna telah tiada dan akhirnya ada orang lain yang merawatnya, gimana kah pertumbuhan bayi imoet nan inocent itu? Apakah tetap sama atau malah…berubah ke arah baik atau malah jadi buruk? Mari kita saksikan bersama!/ OOC, GAJE, AU, ABAL, ERROR TINGKAT DEWA. Parenting side, no pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Rin : nga ada ide update lanjutan, tapi malah ada ide lain jadi…mohon bersabar bagi para reader yang masih nunggu kelanjutan cerita yang kutulis terutama yang rate M karena bikin dilema mo ngepost apa ngak di bulan puasa kayak gini! NEW STORY…BEGIN!

.

.

.

Mari kita pikir…Tsuna jadi Dame karena lahir di keluarga yang ibunya masa bodo dan begitu gampang di bohongi. Menurut ilmu psikologi, seorang anak akan tumbuh dengan baik jika mendapat asuhan yang baik dari kedua orang tua sejak masih dalam kandungan. Jika seorang anak lebih dekat dengan ayah maka mereka akan pintar matematika dan koleganya tapi tidak dalam hal lain. Jika dekat dengan ibu maka mereka akan cenderung menjadi lebih pandai dalam olahraga dan bahasa. Nga percaya/ silakan tanya mbah Google! *ditendang.

.

Jika kita ubah keadaanya dimana kedua orangtua Tsuna telah tiada dan akhirnya ada orang lain yang merawatnya, gimana kah pertumbuhan bayi imoet nan inocent itu? Apakah tetap sama atau malah…berubah ke arah baik atau malah jadi buruk? Mari kita saksikan bersama!

.

Disclaimer : KHR NOT MINE

Tsuna X ALL / 27xAll

Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, ABSURB, BLA-BLA-BLA, etc

Dislike? Please click back.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah Putra dari Iemitsu Sawada yang merupakan keturunan dari Primo Vongola. Anak ini akan menjadi pemimpin Vongola berikutnya." Vongola Nono menggendong seorang bayi yang usianya belum genap 1 tahun. Dalam pertemuan darurat setelah kejadian mengenaskan di keluarga Sawada beberapa waktu lalu.

.

Semua yang ada di ruang kerja Don Vongola tersebut terdiam seribu bahasa, atau lebih tepatnya terpesona (?) pada KE-I-MUT-AN sosok bayi mungil yang memandang semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan bola mata ambernya yang besar dan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

.

"Apa kalian mau membantu mengasuhnya? Aku perlu satu orang yang bersedia mengawasinya secara pribadi karena tak mungkin hanya menyerahkannya pada para maid, butler dan pengasuh sementara."

"MOU! Aku mau~!" Lussuria joged-joged macam belut dilempar garam. Tsuna yang didekati oleh Sun Guardian Varia itu langsung menangis keras-nga mau. "HIKSH! Pertama kalinya dirikuh ditolak! HUWAAA!" dengan slow motion dan airmata beserta ingus yang membuatnya makin aneh Lussuria lari meninggalkan ruangan Nono tanpa ada yang memperdulikannya.

LUSSURIA : GAGAL.

.

Kembali ke Topic! Tsuna kini duduk di lantai sambil ngedot botol yang isinya susu formula. Bayi itu mengacuhkan semua mainan yang berserakan di sekitarnya dan dengan antengnya minum sendiri dari botolnya.

.

"Hyare-yare, kalau di bayar aku mau." Tukas Mammon sambil menunjukkan bill per-bulan untuk mengasuh Tsuna.

"Uang memang bukan masalah, tapi aku tak mungkin membiarkan Bayi mengasuh bayi" KRIK! Mammon membatu, kalo dipikir iya juga kan? Bayi ngasuh bayi sungguh aneh *author diilusi*

MAMMON : GAGAL

.

"Pangeran tak mau mengasuh bayi! Itu bukan tugas yang pantas untuk-"

"Che, aku juga pikir kau tak pantas mengasuh bayi karena kau sendiri adalah bocah. Lebih baik aku saja." Gumam levi yang dihadiahi pisau oleh Belphegor. (A/N : Disini Belphegor usianya 10 tahun.) Thunder Guardian itu mencoba meraih Tsuna namun….GRAUK! Bayi itu malah menggigit tangannya. Oy, oy, oy…pinter banget yah nih bayi milih orang.

LEVIATHAN : GAGAL

.

"USHISHISHISHISHI!" Belphegor cekikikan smbil gegulingan di lantai, sebuah pisaunya jatuh dari saku dan menarik perhatian Tsuna. Dengan cepat bayi itu merangkak mendekati objek berkilau yang menarik perhatiannya. Dengan kedua tangan kecilnya diraihnya pisau keperakan milik Storm Guardian Varia. PENASARAN, bayi itu menjilatnya dan…alhasil dia muntah karena ada rasa aneh yang berasal dari pembersih yang digunakan mengkilapkan pisau yang sebelumnya berlumuran darah. "Hei, itu milik pangeran." Belphegor menghampiri Tsuna.

"Uwekh! DAH!" dengan sembarangan bayi itu melemparnya hingga nyaris mengenai sang pemilik pisau itu sendiri. Gimana bisa? Jangan tanya author karena dia juga heran kok bayi bisa begitu! Belphegor jatuh kelantai dengan tubuh memutih. "A…H!" Dengan MASA BODO-nya Tsuna kembali meraih botol susunya yang masih setengah terisi.

BELPHEGOR : GAGAL TANPA MENCOBA

.

"Sisanya tinggal kalian." Timoteo menatap kedua remaja yang tersisa, SQUALO dan XANXUS.

"Voi, aku tak mungkin mengurusi bayi! Tolak Squalo mentah-mentah.

"Apa kah kau mau menjadi ayahnya, Xanxus?" Timoteo beralih pada putra angkatnya.

"H-Huh?! Aku tak pernah mengasuh bayi!" reaksi Xanxus nga jauh-jauh dari rekannya.

"Kalau dia tak ada yang mau mengasuh bagaimana nasibnya?" Nono pasang pose prihatin dan aura mendung. Kedua remaja yang bagai Yin dan Yang itu mundur pelan-pelan, tak mau terpancing oleh Don Vongola yang mencoba memancing rasa yang entah apa namanya dari dalam lubuk hati terdangkal mereka. "Apakah kalian tak kasihan dengan anak malang yang telah kehilangan orangtuanya di usia semuda ini?"

Xanxus dan Squalo saling lirik, seakan bicara dengan telepati yang mengatakan

X : 'Hitungan ketiga'

"Betapa kerasnya dunia mafia sehingga tak berbelas kasihan padanya." Nada mendramatisir kembali terdengan dari Timoteo.

S : 'Kita kabur'

"Jika tak hanya diserahkan pada pembantu nanti dia akan tumbuh dengan kepribadian menyimpang." Sang nono mencerocos tanpa tahu apa yang ada di benak keduanya.

X : 'Satu…'

"Aku ini sudah tua, dan lagi sebagai seorang Don Vongola aku banyak kesibukan yang membuatku hampi tak bisa berada di kediamanku setiap saat. Apa lagi dengan adanya anak sekecil ini, bisa-bisa dia menjadi sasaran para musuh jika bersamaku."

S : 'Seratus! KABUR!'

.

Keduanya berbalik 180 derajat dan BRUK! GDABRUK! Di saat yang sama pula keduanya jatuh mencium lantai.

"AUHHH!" keduanya menoleh ke belakang, seorang bayi memegang ujung celana panjang mereka sambil menggigit botol susu yang sudah kosong.

.

Mata bayi itu berkaca-kaca dan kesal entah karena jidatnya yang memerah karena kena tendang keduanya saat jatuh -yang bikin jatuh kan elu, Tsuna…-atau karena susunya abis. Dengan kecepatan cahaya (?) bayi itu merangkak ke Xanxus begitu kedua remaja itu berdiri, langsung nemplok nga lepas-lepas dari kaki Don Varia itu. Dengan mata berkilat bayi manis nan inocent (?) itu melirik Squalo yang ada di sebelah Xanxus.

.

"U-TU! (terjemahan : minta susu lagi!)" teriaknya sambil melempar botol susunya yang sudah kosong ke muka Squalo. Kemudian entah bagaimana bayi ajaib itu memanjat tubuh Xanxus hingga mau tak mau remaja bersurai gelap itu menggendongnya karena takut tuh anak manis, OON, aneh nan berbahaya jatuh. "AAIIH! (terjemahan : Main yuk!)" anak itu berteriak girang sambil menarik-narik hiasan yang setia terpasang di rambut Xanxus.

"Wah, wah, wah…sepertinya dia malah dengan sendirinya memilih kalian. Baguslah!" Timoteo tertawa puas melihat Tsuna akhirnya mau juga dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

'BAGUS DARI MANANYA?!' jerit Squalo dan Xanxus dalam hati. Kedua remaja itu sungguh menyesal nga kabur duluan sejak tadi.

"Hoh, Hoh, Hoh, karena aku masih ada acara di luar, tolong jaga Tsuna mulai sekarang! Ciao, ciao!" Timoteo ber-dadah ria ala Reborn dengan tawa ala pak Tanaka (?) meninggalkan kedua remaja yang masih mematung di tempat dan bayi aneh bin ajaib yang girang karena dapat teman main baru.

.

"INI SEMUA KARENA KAU LAMBAT LARINYA!" teriak Xanxus-melempar kesalahan.

"VRAAAOOOIIIIII, ITU BOKAP LOE JADI BUKAN GUE YANG SALAH!"

"AAAUUUHHH! BUUUUH, DAAAAA!" keduanya terdiam, menoleh ke arah bayi yang ikut-ikutan teriak nga jelas sembari ketawa ketiwi, cengar cengir cengengesan diantara penderitaan mereka. DEMI CELANA BUNTUT MERLIN (Reader: salah fandom woy!) ini adalah BENCANA bagi KEBEBASAN dan PERGAULAN MASA DEPAN (?) MEREKA!

.

Mulai hari ini, di daulat lah soerang Squalo Superbi dan Xanxus Del Vongola sebagai orang tua asuh sekaligus baby sitter bagi Tsunyoshi Vongola. Bagaimanakah jadinya Tsuna dan nasib keduanya?

.

.

.

Mari tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya alias TBC *digebuk masa*

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : KHR NOT MINE

Tsuna X ALL / 27xAll

Warning : OOC, AU, GAJE, ABSURB, BLA-BLA-BLA, etc

Dislike? Please click back.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pagi *dicolek Ziho* (Ziho : liat tuh!) lirik timur- nga ada matahari- maaf ternyata dah siang! Ahem! Di siang yang cerah, burung berterbangan dan hawa yang cukup hangat. Benar-benar suasana yang da-

.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII!"

... Kutarik ucapanku. Suasana damai pecah karena suara seriosa dari seorang gadis-*ditebas* maksud saya seorang pemuda berambut perak panjang yang mampu mengalahkan model iklan Rej*ice.

"Berisik, sampah! Ini masih pagi! Jangan teriak-teriak!" maki seorang pemuda dengan muka penuh luka bakar. Eh...nga juga sih, biar codetan tapi tetep cakep.

"VOOIII! Dah siang bego! Bagaimana aku tidak berteriak saat ranjangku basah, hah?!"

"Hm? Kau mengompol, sampah?" twitch!

"VOOOII! BUKAN AKU! TAPI DIA!" pemuda berambut perak panjang-Squalo menunjuk-nunjuk bayi kecil berwajah nan imoet dan innocent yang asyik memainkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya, tak peduli teriakan indah sang diva *author di gigit hiu* (plus tak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan).

"Lalu...?" tanya Xanxus bosan.

"Urusi dia!"

"Kau saja."

"VOOOOI! KENAPA AKU!?"

"Karena kau 'ibu'nya, hiu sampah!"

"Uwu, AH!" Tsuna menunjuk Squalo. Xanxus melirik Tsuna, perasaanya saja atau anak ini memang meniru gayanya?

"VOOOI! AKU ITU LAKI-LAKI! LAGIPULA KARENA AYAH SIALANMU ITU KITA HARUS MENJAGA ANAK INI!" Squalo mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Xanxus dengan emosi.

"DAO, AUUUH, AAAIIIH! " Tsuna mengacung-acungkan kereta mainannya.

"Aku tidak peduli." ucap Xanxus lalu melenggang pergi.

"VOOOII! YOU J*RK! ****! *****! PERGI KAU DARI DUNIA INI!" maki Squalo. Sepertinya dia-

"TAA! TAAA! UUUH!"

-sungguh-sungguh tak sadar bahwa Tsuna mengikuti kalimatnya dan gayanya (meski dalam bahasa bayi).

.

.

.

Back to story, Tsunayoshi kini tengah bermain di atas lantai berlapis karpet dan permadani tebal, hangat, lembut nan mahal -sebenere karena Squalo nga rela ranjangnya diompoli lagi oleh Tsuna-. Bayi itu asyik sendiri dengan berbagai mainan yang disediakan untuknya. Popok sudah diganti baru jadi untuk beberapa jam kedepan nga usah takut bocor. Beberapa bantal besar ada di dekatnya, dipersiapkan untuknya jika ingin tidur. Sepiring kecil cemilan bayi diletakkan di sebelah botol susu, 2 botol penuh masih semi hangat jadi bisa dia minum kapan saja jika haus. Squalo mengawasinya sesekali dari balik meja kerja sambil menulis di atas setumpuk kertas.

.

"Daaa..." guling-guling ke kiri, peluk boneka singa, ngedot botol susu.

"..."

"Daaaa..." guling-guling ke kanan. "Kyaaahahahaha!"

"..."

"DAAA...!"guling- guling lagi sayangnya terlalu kencang hingga susah berhenti dan...Brak! Dia -wajahnya- pun kejeduk pintu lemari. "Hiks...hueeee!"

"Voi! Jangan menangis!" bentak Squalo.

"Hiks...daaah!" balita itu melempar mainannya karena dimarahi Squalo. "Waaa!"

.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Tsuna masih nangis memegangi wajahnya yang terbentur lemari. Mau tak mau dia menghampiri Tsuna dan menggendongnya_menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Tsuna hingga balita itu diam. Yakin Tsuna telah tenang, Squalo kembali meletakkannya di lantai dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Kecuali dirinya, semua guardian Varia sedang tak ada di tempat sehingga dia harus menjaga balita yang usianya 8 bulan itu.

.

"Huh?" Hening? Squalo tersadar kalau suara Tsuna sudah tak terdengar. Mengira Tsuna tidur karena capek menangis dan minum susu ia melirik ke bawah meja kerjanya dan...tak ada siapapun. "Bocah?"

.

Orb kelabunya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Menemukan pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka -dia memang tak menutupnya rapat sih-. Apakah bayi itu merangkak keluar? Segera remaja bersurai perak itu menghampiri pintu kamarnya, menengok kiri kanan menemukan koridor di lantai 1 Varia HQ itu sepi.

.

"...gawat."

.

Squalo memeriksa setiap sudut koridor dan bagian belakang guci dan pot yang menghiasi sepanjang koridor. Sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Dia bertanya -teriak- pada semua maid dan butler apa ada yang melihat Tsuna dan mereka menggeleng. Harapan terakhir Squalo melesat ke bagian pengawasan CCTV untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi di sekitar koridor ruangannya dan lagi-lagi itu tak ada hasil.

.

Suer demi wajah cakep Sephiroth yang merupakan kembarannya (?) Squalo tak pernah sepanik ini seumur hidup. Otaknya mulai ngaco membayangkan Tsuna diculik oleh illusionist sekelas Mammon atau Rokudo Mukuro kemudian dijadikan sandera. "Kalau cuma tebusan uang nga masalah. Tapi..."

.

Tapi...bagaimana jika Tsuna dijual di pasar gelap? Atau lebih parah dijual ke rumah bordil dan menjadi UKM atau Uke Kecil Moe diusia balita untuk para pedofil hidung belang?! Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Nono akan membekukannya kemudian membuatnya menjadi kepingan kecil dan diberikan sebagai MAKANAN BESTER!

.

Squalo headbang ke tembok untuk mengenyahkan khayalan ngaconya, tak peduli dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya serta tembok beton yang retak, pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya untuk menghubungi Xanxus. Disambarnya ponsel dan menunggu bossnya itu mengangkat dengan tidak sabar.

.

Kriiiiing..., satu kali.

.

Kriiiiiing..., dua kali. Squalo mulai tak sabar.

.

Kriiiiing...ketiga kali akhirnya di angkat "Ada apa sampah? Baru kutinggal sebentar kau sudah rindu padaku?"

Twich! Brak! Squalo menendang kursinya "VRAAAAAOOOOOOIIIII! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERCANDA! BOCAH ITU-"

"Huweee..." Squalo berkedip beberapa kali, apa dia salah dengar?

"Dia menangis? Segitu saja kau tak bisa, dasar sampah tak berguna. Mana bisa kau jadi ibu jika mengurus satu anak saja tak becus?" Squalo memilih mengacuhkan sindiran Xanxus meski dia membuat catatan akan meletakkan popok bekas ompol Tsuna di tempat tidur Xanxus.

"Hiks, Hueeee...Mbu...,hhh..."

.

Squalo melirik kolong mejanya, menemukan Tsuna menangis memegangi bantal kecil kesukaannya. Wait, berarti tadi Tsuna tetap ada di dalam kamarnya, di kolong mejanya?! Jangan-jangan dia tadi tidur di kolong meja dan terbangun karena kaget mendengar Squalo menendang kursi. (Ziho: lebih takut ama kursi di tendang di banding teriakan Squalo?)

.

Squalo langsung duduk lemas di lantai, antara lega dan kesal dia melotot pada Tsuna yang masih sesegukan. "Kemarilah Tsunayoshi." Bayi itu menatapnya dengan ragu "Iya, iya, aku tak marah."

"Aaa...h" bayi itu pun merangkak menghampiri Squalo. Begitu ada dalam jangkauannya Squalo pun menggendongnya "Ta, ta, ta!"

"Anak nakal, kau membuatku panik setengah mati." Tsuna tertawa memeluk leher Squalo dengan tangan kecilnya.

.

.

.

Pulang-pulang, Xanxus memeriksa kamar Squalo untuk melihat bagaimana dia menjaga Tsuna. Squalo tidur di lantai dengan mainan di sekitarnya. Tanpa belas kasihan ditendangnya Rain Guardiannya itu tepat di pinggulnya.

.

"S-sialan, VRAAAOIII!"

"Dimana dia?"

"Tidur di si...ni..." Squalo menemukan Tsuna sudah tak ada di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu kembali memeriksa kolong mejanya dan tak mendapati Tsuna di sana "Oh...tidak lagi."

"Huh?" Xanxus mengernyit bingung.

.

Pencarian Tsuna babak kedua pun dimulai dengan Xanxus dan para Guardian Varia lainnya sebagai peserta tambahan kali ini. Tanpa keduanya sadari, setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan Squalo, balita itu keluar dari kolong tempat tidur Squalo. Karena Sprei menutupi ranjang hingga menyentuh lantai, wajar Squalo tak menyadarinya. Bayi itu bertepuk tangan dan tertawa girang.

.

"Kyahahahahaha!"

.

Sungguh bayi yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Rin : cerita kali ini separuhnya adalah buatan Lala yang aku ubah sedikit isinya. Sebulan nga nulis, kangen juga ama FF net. Semoga kalian suka ya? Nah, mari kita bales review!

.

yuna

Iya, Tsunanya dirawat Varia =_=". Author juga sebenere udah H2C gimana ntar anak orang gedenya. Akan lanjut selama otak author belum angus! *dilempar molotov*

.

sherry dark jewel

SUDAH MBAK!

Nufufufu *disabit*

.

Hikari Vongola

Itu bahkan sangat, sangat, sangat... 100x SUPER SANGAT MERAGUKAN! *dikroyok Varia*

.

yuki amano

Bukan Cuma Xanxus dan Squalo, ntar yang lain juga bakal ikut ngerecokin. Soal eror ngak, itu tergantung otak author apakah cukup error untuk membuat cerita ini error (Ziho : blibet amat)

Tenang aja, Tsuna nga bakal disuruh renang di kolam kodok. paling di cempungin di kolam ikannya Alo (Hiu peliharaan Squalo)

.

LalaNur Aprilia

MAKASI ATAS IDE DAN BANTUANNYA! *peluk lala* #dilempar piso ama DeeKyo (Dee: Dilarang pegang-pegang adek orang!) Ahahahaha, akhirnya ini bisa update juga! MARI SEMANGAT! Masih mending jadi KK dari pada jadi KO(Ketua OSIS).

.

Little Otaku

MAKASIH SELALU MEREIEW FIC ABAL PUNYA RIN! *lebay mode on*

Dah lanjut nih XD

.

Armelle Aquamar Eira

Hooh, ini settingnya Varia HQ Italia.

Soal gimana ngasuhnya, itu belum tahu tapi yang jelas author memanjatkan doa sama dewa FF semoga Tsuna nga jadi kayak Xanxus.

.

Kn Fujoshi

WAO! Kn yang biasanya silent reader mo ngereview! Pesona Tsuna emang tak tertahanan *peluk Tsuna, ditodong pistol ama pedang*

OKEH! Rin akan semangat buat cerita-cerita Rin MAKIN GAJE, ABAL, OOC dan ERROR! (Ziho : semangat yang salah)

.

NtheYaoiLoverz

Untunglah jika lucu, Rin udah dag-dig-dug-ser (?) kalo-kalo nga ada yang suka cerita ini. Hilang kebebasan bukan berarti nga bisa kabur dengan mengobarkan salah satu ;D

Rin juga mau ngasuh Tsuna. Karena Rin punya adik yang masih SD kelas 2 jadi Rin pake segala ulah anehnya waktu bayi sebagai inspirasi cerita ini.

.

Nah, semua udah di bales kan? *nengk kotak surat* jadi, REVIEW PLEASE! *puppy eyes*


End file.
